


evelyn evelyn

by sanemizgf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Moving On, Not Beta Read, Regret, Tommy needs a hug, all the dsmp character do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemizgf/pseuds/sanemizgf
Summary: Tommy turned away from the water and started walking again, picking up his speed slightly. Tubbo needed him, and he had just remembered how important it was that he was on time. As the President’s right hand man, it was his job to be at all these boring government meetings. This was really the last place he wanted to be, hell, he would rather be doing his own work than be here, but it was all for Tubbo.Tubbo.His best friend since he could remember. As soon as Tommy had moved to L’Manberg with his older brother Wilbur, he and Tubbo had met and became friends. The two boys did everything together. They were always together, no matter what. They went on adventures, started trouble, helped out the elders of the town, and even babysat some of the younger children. Everyone said that Tubbo was good for Tommy. He calmed down the giant temper on his best friend and made him into a much better person.(loosely based on sadist's evelyn evelyn animatic)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	evelyn evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> um hi haha thanks for clicking on this!! i can't stop watching sadist's animatic of this so i thought why not write it into a story kinda? i hope you enjoy hehe :3

The sun rose beautifully in the sky, brightening up the dark and gloomy country of L’Manberg. The citizens stirred, some working the fields while others headed down to the mines. Children played in the streets, laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

As the sun rose higher, the grass warmed and the dew evaporated. An oak door swung open and a pair of boots stepped onto the green beneath. Tommy shielded his eyes from the sun as he surveyed the area, a small smile spreading across his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed before starting to walk down the sidewalk. He passed the carrot and potato fields, waved to his friends, and crossed the bridge that covered the stream not too far from his home. While walking across the bridge he took a moment to watch the fish swim upstream. It was starting to get colder, winter clearly on its way.

Tommy turned away from the water and started walking again, picking up his speed slightly. Tubbo needed him, and he had just remembered how important it was that he was on time. As the President’s right hand man, it was his job to be at all these boring government meetings. This was really the last place he wanted to be, hell, he would rather be doing his own work than be here, but it was all for Tubbo.

Tubbo.

His best friend since he could remember. As soon as Tommy had moved to L’Manberg with his older brother Wilbur, he and Tubbo had met and became friends. The two boys did everything together. They were always together, no matter what. They went on adventures, started trouble, helped out the elders of the town, and even babysat some of the younger children. Everyone said that Tubbo was good for Tommy. He calmed down the giant temper on his best friend and made him into a much better person.

It definitely wasn’t the war he had been through.

Tommy threw the doors of the meeting hall open and sauntered in, smirking over towards Quackity and Fundy before throwing himself into the chair next to where Tubbo would be sitting. His friends made exasperated noises as he kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Good to see you lads.”

Tubbo quickly walked in not long after Tommy, trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles of his suit. He jumped a bit at the greeting from his guests, shook their hands and welcomed them, and walked a little faster to get over to his cabinet. His hands ghosted over Tommy’s shoulders when he stopped behind his chair before they found their way clasped in front of him.

“Good morning! I just wanted to have a quick chat with Tommy in the hall, if that’s alright?” He asked briskly, slightly rocking back and forth on the heels of his dress shoes. Tommy opened his eyes and noticed they were freshly cleaned.

“Well, there’s not much time,” Fundy pressed, glancing between the two youngest boys in the room. “if you think you can finish up in a couple minutes, then sure, but maybe wait until after the meeting?”

Tubbo nodded curtly and pulled Tommy from his chair into one of the rooms next door to the meeting hall.

“What’s up? Need me to handle the important work today? I know I’m amazing, don’t worry, I can definitely do it-” 

“Please just be quiet for this meeting, please.” Tubbo cuts him off, staring up into his best friend’s eyes to read his shifting emotions. “This is so important. I need these guys to like us and I don’t think you yelling at them will do that.”

Tommy deflates a bit before quickly jumping back up his normal behavior. “My lips are sealed. I will not embarrass you today, Big Man.”

Tubbo smiles and nods proudly to the younger before pulling him back into the meeting hall. They take their seats, Tubbo carefully adjusting his papers in front of him, Tommy sitting rigidly. The meeting starts off with small talk, which Tommy fights his way through without mocking them for their opinions.

As the meeting continues, everything seems to go well. No arguments, not too much debate, and pretty stress free. The only thing that changes, however, is when one of the guests starts talking about their last war and leader.

“It’s just a little scary jumping into an alliance with a war magnet, you know? I mean, you’re definitely different than that nut job that came before you, but how can we really trust that there won’t be more war outbreaks?”

“Pardon?” Tommy asks, sitting on his hands to stop them from moving with his speech.

“What was his name, William? No one cared much for him. The man went insane and sent this country to shit. I heard that there was a party to celebrate the freak’s death.”

Tommy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before staring directly into the other man’s eyes. “Wilbur, actually. And he was a great fucking leader. Man made more progress here than Schlatt ever did, and he wasn’t a massive dickhead like you.”

“Tommy.” Tubbo hisses, turning to him before looking to the guest with a sympathetic smile. “Sorry sir, It’s just that my vice president is his younger brother. I would appreciate it if we could keep our opinions on past leaders to ourselves, if that isn’t too much to ask.”

The guest’s eyes widen as he looks from Tommy to Tubbo and back again. “You mean to tell me that the vice president is a relative of the insane leader? You guys really trust him that much to not screw over your country? He could easily snap and blow it all up again.”

“Excuse fucking me?!” Tommy snaps, jumping up from his chair and glaring down the man across from me. “You have no idea what Wilbur was going through when that happened! None of you knew anything! He was hurting and made a bad mistake, so what?! He didn’t deserve to die, and you don’t have the right to compare me to him. I am my own fucking person you dick.”

The guest laughs and stands as well, resting his hands on the table as he leans across it to be closer to Tommy. “You’re a ticking time bomb just like him. Why don’t you do your country a favor and just end it before you harm it anymore?”

Tommy’s vision goes red and he grabs onto the collar of the man, pulling him across the table and pushing him up against the wall. He pants loudly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Shut your goddamn mouth! I will kill you here and now!”

Before anything can happen, Tommy is pulled off the man by Quackity and Fundy, kicking and screaming as tears stream down his cheeks. The guest dusts himself off and turns to Tubbo before shaking his head and walking out with his cabinet behind him. The spruce doors of the meeting hall swing closed, and the only sound left in the room is the sniffling that comes from Tommy.

Tubbo runs his hand down his face, sighing quietly before sitting down on the meeting table. He crosses his legs and leans forward, resting his head on his hands and his elbows on his thighs.

“Tubbo, Tubbo I’m sorry, but I couldn’t- I couldn’t just let him say that shit!” Tommy quickly blurts out, wiping at his eyes to get rid of the tears. “Wilbur is my brother! How am I meant to sit there and not defend him?!”

Tubbo says nothing. He closes his eyes for a moment and sighs again, this time long and low.

“Maybe they were right Tommy. Maybe it isn’t good for you to be in the cabinet.”

Tommy stands abruptly and makes his way to Tubbo, sitting on the table next to him. His hands grasp onto the older’s shoulders and shake. “Are you insane?! I snapped once! I can be better!”

“But you’ve had so many chances!” Tubbo rebukes, taking Tommy’s hands off of him. “Sure, this may have been the first time you’ve truly snapped, but all the screaming matches, the swearing, the inappropriate comments? We’re government officials, for Christ’s sake!”

“Tubbo is right,” Quackity mutters, taking a few steps towards the two best friends. “I know you don’t want to believe it, but it really is in L’Manberg’s best interest.”

Tommy looks to Quackity, then to Fundy, then back to Tubbo with an unwavering feeling of sadness washing over him. His eyes sting with tears but he quickly steals himself. 

“Fine. I’ll resign. Fuck being a government official. Fuck all of this, I don’t even care.”

Before anyone can say anything else, Tommy slams the spruce doors open and storms out of the building, not bothering to turn back when pleas of his name start chasing after him. He runs as fast as possible to get away; to get as far away as he can.

Tommy doesn’t come around for two weeks. He stays locked away in his house with the curtains drawn and the lights off. His eyes are red and his skin is blotchy from all the crying. His head throbs from the sound of his own sobs. 

When he finally decides he can face the world again, the first place he goes is to see Tubbo.

The two meet up at the bench that has been there seemingly forever. Tommy waits silently with his knees pulled to his chest. He watches the children play in the rain puddles from the night before. All he can think is of how much he wants to go back to a time like that.

“Hey,” Tubbo says quietly, sitting on the other side of the bench when he arrives. He fidgets with his hands and refuses to look up from his shoes, but at least he came. “I’m… I’m sorry about how things went that day. I didn’t really think about your feelings at the time and I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Tommy mumbles, looking over to his best friend. “And I get you didn’t really think of my feelings, but it feels like you haven’t in a long time. Everything is about L’Manberg now. Nothing else matters to you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tubbo asks, looking up to Tommy with a glint of anger in his eyes. “I’ve always thought of you and what you wanted. Isn’t that why you were still my vice president after all the mistakes you had made? Isn’t that why I still trusted you?”

“Do you really trust me?” Tommy scoffs. “Doesn’t seem like it since you’re, well, you know, kicking me out of office?”

“You’re hurting our country Tommy! I have to be careful with what I do for this country, otherwise it could end up poorly! Do you want to see L’Manberg in shambles again?!”

“We grew up so very close.” Tommy whispers under his breath, closing his eyes to stop the tears forming to fall.

“We’re still friends!” Tubbo cries out, scooting over closer to Tommy. Tears well up in his own eyes, but he doesn’t bother to brush them away. “You’ll always be my best friend, no matter what happens!” Tommy rolls his eyes and looks to Tubbo again. His hands are shaking and he wants them to stop, but there’s nothing he can do. “I’m only trying to do what’s best for us!”

“Well I never asked for this, I never wanted this! I never wanted to have to worry about a country! I’m fucking 16! I’m still a child!”

“You don’t think I get that?! I’m only a year older than you! I’m still a fucking child but I’m running this country! I have to do the right thing! It’s not just you and me anymore, Tommy. I have others to worry about.”

Tommy stares at Tubbo as he speaks, watching his body begin to shake. He can tell that Tubbo is upset and doesn’t want to hurt him, but all he can hear in his head are angry words and disapproval. He watches as Tubbo’s hand reaches out to grab onto his shoulder in a way to calm him, just like he had since they were little, but when his hand makes contact, Tommy’s skin feels like it’s on fire. It feels just like Schlatt touching him.

“Please just stop touching me!” Tommy snaps, slapping his best friend’s hand off of him. He watches Tubbo recoil and grab his wrist. He just hurt his best friend. He wants to reach out and apologize, but he just can’t. There are so many emotions gliding around in his head and he can’t focus on just one of them. “You’re always trying to be somebody else!”

“What does that mean?!” Tubbo cries. “I’m being the person I’ve always been! It’s you who changed!”

“Really?! Then where is my best friend? All I see is a coward.” 

The silence that echoes is so thick that it can’t be cut. The two just stare at each other, tears threatening to fall and bodies shaking. No one walks by, no one interrupts them, no one asks what’s wrong. They just stare silently.

“You’re only scared of me.”

“You never cared for me.”

“Why don’t you let me be free?” Tommy chokes out. Tears are pouring down his cheeks and his hands are shaking even more. He watches the tears fall from Tubbo and he knows he’s messed up even more, but he can’t go back now. He needs to get this out.

“You would never dare to be.” Tubbo retorts. Tommy ducks his head down in shame, knowing that his best friend is right. He could never leave Tubbo. He needs Tubbo. He could never survive without him. But here he was, wanting to get up and run away again. Leave Tubbo and everything behind.

“You never listen!” Tommy wails, banging his fist down on the bench. He feels it throb in pain but he does it again. Anything to try and stop feeling all the different emotions in his mind. 

“I’m just reminiscing.” Tubbo whispers, his voice shaky as he clenches his fists.

“Well stop!”

“I just want you here with me…” Tubbo’s voice wavers at the end of his sentence as a sob rips through his throat. The tears falling are leaving so many wet spots on the bench. It looks like it’s been raining again.

“Well I just want my privacy.” Tommy counters. He grabs onto his head and lets out a watery laugh.

“God, can’t we just get along?” Tubbo speaks out quietly, staring Tommy directly in his eyes. Tommy speaks at the same time. 

“God, why won’t you leave me alone?”

They fall into a grim silence again. Two young boys staring into each other’s eyes. The sun that had been shining so brightly the last few days is covered by a dark black cloud. More clouds litter the sky. Within an instant, rain pours powerfully down on the country of L’Manberg. Tommy and Tubbo don’t move. They let the rain soak their clothes as they cry. Their tears mix with the rain. Their sobs are drowned out by the rumbling thunder.

After what seems like a century, the two boys scoot closer to each other and wrap their arms around each other. Their sobs rattle each other and they hold on tighter. When their sobs finally cease, the two boys get up and walk their separate ways, not turning back to check on the other.

The rain continues to pour as both boys shut the doors to their homes.

**Author's Note:**

> this broke me. i wrote this in like two hours. it is not as sad as i planned it to be but i am still a broken woman. thank you for reading!!! it means a lot to me :D


End file.
